


When the truth comes out

by orphan_account



Series: Hargreeves siblings learn how to be a good siblings [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luther Hargreeves hides something or tries to.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Hargreeves siblings learn how to be a good siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624060
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	When the truth comes out

**Author's Note:**

> I'll maybe turn it into a series.

_**"Number one, this is a secret you aren't allowed to tell anyone. Do you understand? " Reginalds cold eyes never left the child.** _

_**"I understand. " the little ones voice trembled in fear.** _

  


" I think that it's a stupid idea." Number Five argued with Diego and Klaus nodding in agreement.

" But it will be good for us to go to the therapy...." Klaus cut Vanya off.

" And do what? Talk about our feelings and our dear old dad. Or better yet, about apocalypse that never happened? "

" Uh, yeah." Allison replied sarcastically.

It's been a month since they stopped the apocalypse and it's been challenging.

Luther tried to ignore his siblings and enjoy his tea, which surprisingly wasn't that hard.

  


" What do you think Luther? " everyone was looking at him for an answer and that made him feel uneasy.

There were things even he didn't want to talk about, but...

"I mean , it won't be bad to try, I guess. " he looked anywhere but his siblings.

He just couldn't.

He could however hear groans from Five and Diego and a whining from Klaus.

  


A week.

That's how long it took Vanya and Allison to find a therapist that was trustworthy enough to keep their traumas a secret.

Therapist was a woman, about average high. She was around thirty with short brown hair and the most welcoming eyes that one could have.

  


" I'm Avery Silver. " she introduced herself with sweet voice.

" Let's start from begging. " she said as they all sat down in the living room.

" What do you want to get out of this session? " she asked, but no one answered. Not really being sure how.

" I see. " she finally said after a while writing the notes down.

" Who would like to start first? " she asked again, only this time Five answered rudely.

" This is stupid. "

"And why is that? " she asked, looking at Five.

" Because we are wasting time on something we can do alone. " Five said, referring to talking about the past, something everyone knew was a lie.

" So why don't you? " Avery asked again, but Five kept quite.

Because, we're scared. Went unsaid.

" Maybe you should. With or without me, it doesn't matter. A relationship, a healthy kind of relationship needs to start with talking and listening. You need to work hard, to talk to each other and to listen to each other, for this to go anywhere. How about this? I want you to find something you have in common. Art, music, food, anything. So next time I come we can discuss it. " she said as she stood up, smile neverleaving her lips.

"Does our dear old dad count ? " Klaus asked, not really caring.

" No. " Avery answered.

" Good luck and see you next week. " Vanya followed her out of the house.

  


When she returned she found her siblings in the same position she left them in.

She understood to some extent, her first time was confusing as well.

Then again, she only went to the therapy three times.

Grace soon reminded them to eat dinner and even then no one said a word.

They all just went to their rooms after.

  


Next day however, Diego and Klaus were talking about ice cream, while Five and Vanya were enjoying some tea with Allison close by.

It wasn't until Grace mentioned that they notice that Luther wasn't with them.

  


They found him sitting under the tree that their father loved. He was just sitting there his eyes looking, but not acknowledging the view.

  


"Hey there Lu. " it was Klaus who greeted him. They all sat around him, noticing that he didn't even looked at any of them, not really daring to.

"What's wrong? " Allison asked.

"I thought about yesterday and how we should talk about..... " Luther didn't need to finish for the siblings to understand.

" When... When I was ten, I accidentally found dads notes and I read something I shouldn'thave. That made him angry, really angry and he punished me, but before that he made me swear to never tell anyone or he would have killed one of you. " they were surprised at what they heard.

Angry even.

" What did you read? " Five asked, but was only met with silence as Luther refused to look at any of them.

" Luther, please. " It was Diego who said that.

" I-i-i read that before the accident where 43 women around the world gave birth simultaneously, dad adopted another child two years older. " he finally said.

  


Everyone was in shock.

  


" Who? " Klaus asked.

And to everyones horror Luther said;

_"Me."_

Before leaving.

  


  



End file.
